Egoísta
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Renunció a él. Sin embargo conservó algo, la razón por la que le conoció. Esos zapatos serían el dulce y amargo recuerdo de su primer amor. Le haría recordar lo que jamás tuvo y siempre anheló.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Egoísta<strong>_

* * *

><p>No hay verdadera felicidad en el egoísmo — George Sand<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

La primera vez que le vio fue cuando le gustaron aquellos zapatos. Eran lindos, elegantes y realmente únicos. Le gustaron y los quiso para ella. Sabía perfectamente aquel dicho en Paris, sobre que zapatos lindos y bonitos te llevarían a los mejores lugares. Y por eso los quería, sin embargo apenas puso una mano sobre ellos, otra más grande casi se los quitó. La verdad no entendía a ese hombre, era berrinchudo, inmaduro e infantil.

¡Le sacó la lengua cuando le quitó los zapatos!

Yah, ¡Era un tonto! Así que cuando él le hizo probarse los zapatos, hizo lo mismo. Realmente fue divertido, verle hacer aspavientos y maldecir en voz baja mientras correteaban como críos en la tienda. No se había divertido tanto desde aquella tarde en que conoció a aquella chica a la que le ayudó cuando le quitaron la cartera. Correteó sin parar, claro hasta que le él le alcanzó y le obligó a quitarse los zapatos. Tuvo que ver enojada como se los llevó con un gesto de suficiencia plasmado en su apuesto rostro. Que fuera idiota e infantil no le quitaba lo guapo.

Tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de comprarlos. Sin embargo días después tras volver de otro de sus viajes para regresar de nuevo a Macao vio algo que le marcó para siempre. Aquel joven inmaduro y tonto con la mirada perdida mientras veía a dos personas perderse en una de las entradas para los aviones.

Jae Kyung no pudo entender nada hasta que no lo vio derrumbarse en el suelo, sin importarle el lugar ni el momento. Fue la primera vez que vio a un hombre lamentarse de esa manera, sollozando y sufriendo de una forma que nunca antes pudo apreciar. Habiendo tenido todo lo material en su vida y nada de cariño de sus padres, ella apenas pudo comprender la razón de su lamento, sin embargo supo que algo realmente le había dolido. Se quedó mirándole sin acercarse, sintiendo incluso desde la distancia del desconocimiento su profunda pena y su lamento. No supo que era aquella, no comprendió a su totalidad su sufrimiento.

En silencio observó como llegaba otro hombre, el que estaba también en la tienda, con una caja que ella reconoció al instante.

Él sin embargo seguía en el suelo, llorando de una forma que le conmovió.

No fue hasta que ellos finalmente se fueron que ella se acercó, cogiendo la caja que había dejando en el olvido y abriéndola. Los zapatos que deseó estaban allí, impecables, brillantes y envueltos en tantos sentimientos nunca dichos ni mostrados. Observó los zapatos y alzó la mirada, viendo como él caminaba de forma tambaleante, sin disminuir en lo más mínimo su sufrimiento.

Tal vez fue ese hecho lo que nunca pudo borrar de su mente.

El rostro de aquel chico quedó grabado en su mente, nunca desapareció, allí dentro de ella, no importaba cuanto pensara en ello, siempre él venía sin razón alguna, causando un revuelo en su corazón. Y aquellos zapatos que siempre quiso, que estuvieron en su poder no los usó. No pudo, no eran para ella.

Cuando llegó a Seúl y le salieron con el prometido hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, no le hubiera importado si sus padres le regañaban. Pero fue él, Goo Jun Pyo, ahora aquel desconocido tenía nombre. Y no pudo, las palabras que estaba dispuesta a decir para romper el compromiso nunca salieron de sus labios, pues tener a aquel joven como esposo fue algo que en ese momento se convirtió en su próximo capricho.

Eso quiso pensar, pero fue más que eso.

Nunca antes se había enamorado, y con el tiempo lo comprendió.

Amaba a Jun Pyo, lo amaba como nunca amó a nadie en su corta vida. Era diferente a cualquier otro hombre, podía ser un idiota, ignorante, infantil y realmente irritante hombre, pero él tenía un lado tierno, compasivo, dulce, y más que todo, una capacidad para amar con pasión y lealtad que conmovía. Ella no conocía ese lado, simplemente había visto parte de aquel lado en Macao cuando él se derrumbó tras la ida de la que ahora sabía era Jan Di.

Y fue egoísta, porque no escapó a sus ojos aquel inusual lazo que parecía haber entre Jan Di y Jun Pyo. Porque pudo apreciarlo en la expresión de la chica, en su voz y en su mirada cuando le habló de él, pudo verlo en el brillo de los ojos de Jun Pyo cuando miraba a su nueva mejor amiga. Lo podía ver y sentir, palpar con dolorosa claridad. Quiso cortar ese lazo, desaparecerlo, en último caso reemplazarlo. Quiso formar un nuevo vínculo con Jun Pyo, quiso amarlo y luchar por su amor.

Pero fue un caso perdido.

Lo fue desde el principio. Siempre lo supo. Simplemente fue egoísta, porque quiso parecer ignorante de la situación, porque quiso parecer tonta y despistada pese a que las pruebas las tenía delante de ella. Porque era imposible no ver la forma en la que Jun Pyo se desvivía por Jan Di, la forma en la que le miraba, en la que le hablaba, en la que le prestaba atención, la forma en la que discutían…todo. Porque fue inútil intentar reemplazarla, Jun Pyo había puesto a Jan Di sobre un trono difícilmente alcanzable, en la cima de más puro y lo más eterno.

Amor.

Goo Jun Pyo sólo se enamoró una vez, una vez en toda su vida. Y esa única vez entregó todo de sí, a tal punto que su corazón ya no tenía cabida para más. Era imposible pedir algo, ni siquiera las migajas, porque cada uno de los sentimientos del joven era para ella. Porque ese crío consentido la amaba sobre cualquier cosa en la vida. Jan Di era la única a que Goo Jun Pyo amaba y necesitaba, como el aire para sobrevivir. Porque cada latido su corazón era para ella.

Y sufrió, más de lo que admitió y demostró.

Porque ni siendo egoísta consiguió aquello que anheló.

Llevó todo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pensó que tal vez podía hacer algo. Ella deseaba ese amor, deseaba que algún día Jun Pyo la mirara de la misma forma en la que miraba a Jan Di. No quería más que aquello. Realmente lo deseaba.

Ese amor caprichoso y exclusivo, egoísta y puro, eterno e inalcanzable.

Lo deseó, lo anheló, lo quiso, e incluso lo mendigo…pero nada…nada fue suficiente.

Jun Pyo se negaba a abrirle su corazón. Él se negaba a darle una oportunidad.

Porque como la luna y la estrella de ese collar que tenía, ella supo que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, pasando sobre cualquier obstáculo. Y ella era uno de los tantos obstáculos entre ellos.

J&J

Eran sus iniciales. Seguir negándolo sería tonto e infantil.

Y lloró, toda la noche antes de la boda, lloró porque a pesar de ser egoísta, a pesar de haber deseado un amor que no le pertenecía, no era lo suficientemente egoísta para seguir con eso. Bien podía fingir que todo iba bien y casarse con Jun Pyo, cuando eso sucediera estarían unidos por un juramento y un papel, pero nada más, porque ese juramento no sería sincero por parte de él, y él jamás sería suyo. Porque sus pensamientos, su corazón, sus sentimientos, todo de Jun Pyo pertenecían a Jan Di, y un teatro bien armado como una boda sin amor no cambiarían ese hecho. Nunca. Comprendió con dolor que jamás ocuparía el lugar de ella, no podía ni siquiera pensar en un futuro a su lado incluso esperando por algún gesto de cariño hacia ella. Porque estaba segura que no soportaría verle sufrir por otra persona, no soportaría sus besos vacíos mientras él seguramente no haría más que imaginar a otra, no podría soportar dormir a su lado cuando él susurrara el nombre de Jan Di entre sueños, llamándola y anhelándola con la misma fuerza con la que le rechazaría día tras día. No podía.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía y por eso, por eso mismo lo dejaría ir.

Si casarse con ella significaría para él sufrir y condenarse entonces ella rompería ese lazo, ese amor unilateral. Ella quería verlo sonreír y reír, relajado, sin prisas ni tormentos, y sólo Geum Jan Di era capaz de eso.

Así que fue lo único que pudo hacer. Dejarlo libre. El collar que los unía lo dejó en manos de Ji Hoo, pues él comprendía sus sentimientos, su dolor y su falta de egoísmo. Porque ambos eran demasiados buenos para luchar por aquello, les faltaba egoísmo por el simple hecho de que ambos deseaban la felicidad de ellos. Ji Hoo quería ver a Jan Di alegre y optimista, ella quería ver sonreír y decir tonterías a Jun Pyo. Y para la lamentable suerte de ambos, eso nunca sucedería a menos que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

Ellos dos se amaban pasando sobre las barreras de la sociedad y el status.

No había nada más que hacer.

Y sin embargo mientras subía al avión se dio cuenta de que por lo menos su sacrificio valió la pena. Su felicidad era ver feliz a Jun Pyo, y antes de subir al avión pudo verlo sonreír, feliz al lado de Jan Di, la primera vez desde que se conocían que había visto a esos dos sonreír y brillar de un modo que envidió. No le quedó más que resignación y rogar porque el tiempo curara sus heridas y mitigara su dolor.

No se arrepentía de haberlo conocido. Conocer a Jun Pyo fue tanto una bendición como una maldición.

Conoció el amor, y también el dolor del amor.

Tal vez en el camino podría encontrar su corazón y quien sabe un amor tan grande y especial como el de ellos dos. Aun así, su corazón y ella misma seguiría buscando algo en especial.

Entonces abrió su bolsa y sacó los zapatos que fueran para Jan Di. La razón por la que le conoció.

Los había dejado juntos, así que no sería malo haber sido egoísta con eso ¿No?

Esos zapatos serían el dulce y amargo recuerdo de su primer amor. Le haría recordar lo que jamás tuvo y siempre anheló.

Los zapatos bonitos te llevaran a hermosos lugares. ¿No?

Tal vez nunca se los pondría porque a pesar de todo no eran de ella, ni lo serían nunca, sólo serían un recuerdo que siempre tendría presente. Pero bastaba con que estuvieran con ella y podía asegurar que aquellos zapatos destinados a alguien tan buena y noble como Jan Di, le llevarían a los lugares más hermosos y especiales.

Sólo sería cuestión de dejarse guiar.

.

* * *

><p><em>Yah!<em>

_Estaba pensando…en realidad en el sinfín de fics que tengo que actualizar cuando la motivación se me ha ido u.u, y entonces recordé a Jae Kyung. Fue algo bastante extraño, este one-shot nació así, de la nada. Pero algo que me gustó bastante en el drama fue el amor de Jun Pyo, su lealtad y su pasión hacia Jan Di, realmente si existiera un hombre como él no lo dejaría ir nunca de mi lado, hablo en serio ^.^_

_Entonces también recordé a Jae Kyung, ella realmente sufrió por él, quise expresar algo de sus sentimientos, no sé si lo hice bien, pero se merece algo, a pesar de ser egoísta ella supo parar y aceptar que nunca ocuparía el lugar de Jan Di, les dio una oportunidad para seguir. ^^, Tal como Ji Hoo, al fin y al cabo sólo fueron personas que amaron._

_Tal vez si hubiesen sido más egoístas hubiesen quedado con quienes querían, pero difícilmente creo que hubieran logrado la felicidad. No habiendo separado a dos personas que se amaban. Pero ellos supieron afrontar todo con madurez. ^^_

_Ahora sí, me despido._

_Y _

_¡PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

_QUE TODO SEA FELICIDAD Y UNION._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
